In order to repair motors by rewinding them the old insulation must be removed or loosened and the coils separated from the cores. This can be accomplished by placing the motor in a stripping fluid which attacks the organic insulation. Such fluids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,417,468; 3,335,087, 2,242,106; 3,653,099; 3,551,204, and elsewhere.
Stripping fluids are often very reactive and dangerous chemicals, and since they are often heated to increase their chemical activity they may produce fumes which are noxious, toxic, or flammable. Therefore, it is important that the apparatus in which they are used be capable of safely handling them, yet not be so complicated that the rapid stripping of successive articles is impeded.